1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mask controlling system for use in the photo engraving process (PEP) for manufacturing semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, masks used for processing a lot of wafers standing by to be processed in the PEP is manually searched out. With this conventional technique, however, it takes time to search for the masks required for a wafer lot to be processed next. Further, usually, masks are washed for reuse, and washing thereof should be carried out in accordance with the priority. If these masks are washed regardless of the priority, a great deal of time will be wasted while a mask required is set standing by.